Using a God
by guptamhmmhm
Summary: Jane tricks Loki into helping her save the universe but as she gets to know him more she begins to regret what she did to gain his compliance.


**Author's Note:** Was inspired to do this fic by a prompt that I found on tumblr, a prompt I can't link to because apparently it is only there when I really need it, like Narnia. Another Lokane drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

"I blame a lot of people for what happened, but I never blame you. I'd never blame you." Loki said to Jane as they sunk deeper into the pit.

They had been through so much together: through Asgard, Earth, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, and now finally Muspelheim where they were sinking in truly awful smelling and rather uncomfortably hot mud. Or maybe it was just this realms version of quick sand, Jane didn't know. She knew that things could not be any worse for the two of them except for maybe herself because, little did Loki know, she was entirely to blame for their current situation.

"Loki…I.. I have to tell you something." Jane started but Loki was faced away towards the outside of the pit. He was still attempting to save them even after Jane had come to grips with their doomed fate, though she had to admit it was admirable for him to keep trying up until the end. She was too tired herself. She deserved to die after everything she had done to this poor man. She had thought he was a psycho, evil sociopath before she had met him. He was just Thor's crazy brother who attempted world domination on Earth. What harm would it do to use him, to lie to him for his skills and knowledge especially if it was for the benefit of the whole entire universe?

But now she had found that he was so much more. Loki was a complicated character, he felt things deeply. He was also witty and careful with her, always watching her to make sure she was okay. He had that stupid smile that he got when he was teasing her, his hunger for knowledge rivaled even her own and he was so good looking… and maybe if they had more time together they could have… But there is no point of thinking about "What ifs" Jane decided. This was their last moment together and, since she had been a complete ass up until now, the least she could do was finally give him the truth.

One thing she loved most about Loki was that while he talked in almost purely sarcasm and misdirection to others he would be straight with her, sometimes even be kind. Jane took a deep breath to steady her nerves. He would never talk that way to her again.

"Loki. It's really important." She had sunk farther down now so that just her shoulders and above were visible, the more she sank the slower it was thankfully as long as she didn't move too much. She watched Loki's back, he hadn't responded at all either time she tried to talk to him. Just her luck, she's literally sinking to her death and he can't be bothered to turn around. "Loki!" Jane shouted picking up some mud and throwing it at his back. That got his attention. He turned around to glare at her.

"Will you quiet yourself? I told you to not move. The more you move the quicker you sink. Now I am working on a very complicated spell so that I can save the both of us. So please, SHUT UP!" He turned back around. Well more like sloshed back around facing the other way. He still had most of his torso out of the mud. Figures that somehow he would sink slower even though Jane would bet he was far heavier than she was. Jane could just scream if she felt that would not contribute to her sinking faster. So much for resigning herself for death. Now she had to get out of this so that she could hit Loki so hard he saw Valhalla.

Jane then began to notice a fog forming above them. It was so opaque she questioned if it was normal fog or some sort of acid cloud, who knows what crazy meteorological phenomena they had on this planet. The mud was already at her neck and she could feel the heat of it hitting her face. She was pretty sure she could not sweat anymore since being on this scorching realm, but if she could she was now. Then she felt tingling in her lower right leg, was it tingling or… was something grabbing her leg? Jane tried not to panic. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and now she was sure that whatever was grabbing onto her right leg was now working on the left. "Loki-" Jane screamed but was cut off when she and Loki were suddenly propelled with amazing speed upward into the fog.

Jane was flying up. All around her was dark opaque clouds and thankfully not acid clouds as she hypothesized. She didn't have time to be actually thankful for anything before she felt her speed decrease and she started to fall. She couldn't even scream before she landed hard on her back side. She quickly looked around. She could make out the shape of Loki at the end of some kind of, what was this? A boat? But they were flying weren't they? She had definitely felt like she went up more than fell down. They could not be back on land or sea or…

"What just happened?" Jane looked around frantically but everything was still just as obscured by the fog, mist really, it was so muggy and humid. "Did you do this?"

"My clever Jane. You never miss a thing." Loki replied with such a condescending tone that Jane remembered that she still wanted to slap him. Jane tried to get up but she found that she couldn't. She was dehydrated, exhausted and she had no more adrenaline to keep her going. There will be more times to slap him. She let herself lay down against the edge of the boat facing the back where her only company was. She watched Loki steer the vessel leading them somewhere hopefully better than here. She knew they were safe, for now. She felt her eyelids flutter close and figured she would take sleep when she could get it. She still needed to tell Loki the truth but it would have to wait. She drifted to sleep thinking of rainbow bridges, mint chip ice cream, and finally getting off this god forsaken planet.


End file.
